


Covalent [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Covalent Bonds [PODFIC] [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Body Dysphoria, Culture Shock, F/M, Gen, Hemospectrum, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Psychic Bond, Sexual Harassment, Species Swap, Trollstuck, packbonding, troll!kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: -- tentacleTherapist [TT] has joined memo CALLING ALL JACKASSES --CG: THANK LITTLE JEGUS AND ALL HIS WIGGLER-EATING ELVES. WHAT IS YOUR FUCKING STATUS.CA: oh great and wwhich human evven is that againTT: Oh, please. We both know perfectly how well you remember me, Mr. Ampora.TT: My status is, if you will permit the bad joke, wet and horny.CG: MY GANDERBULBS JUST IMPLODED FROM GROSS BY PROXY. WHAT THE CROTCHBLISTERING *FUCK*, LALONDE?TT: As in, I have just emerged from what is either a recuperacoon or a fairly good mock-up, and there are protrusions attached to my skull that I am inclined to believe would be candy-corn-colored.CG: ... OH. YEAH, VERY AMUSING. I AM VERY AMUSED. HERE IS A PICTOGRAPHIC REPRESENTATION OF MY MIRTH. |:B





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hananobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Covalent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/716115) by [Asuka Kureru (Askerian)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askerian/pseuds/Asuka%20Kureru). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Chapter 1  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Chapter 3  


### Download

[Chapter 1](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/Covalent%20Bonds/Covalent%20Chapter%201.mp3) | 29:39 | 41.2 MB  
---|---|---  
[Chapter 2](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/Covalent%20Bonds/Covalent%20Chapter%202.mp3) | 33:16 | 25.5 MB  
[Chapter 3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/Covalent%20Bonds/Covalent%20Chapter%203.mp3) | 35:58 | 49.9 MB  
[Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Homestuck/Covalent%20Bonds.m4b) | 7:00:34 | 197.8 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/covalent) |  |   
[Series Podbook Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/covalent-bonds-podbook) |  |   
  
### Music

_Bonds of Sea and Fire_ from Xenogears Light

### Art

**Art** : [Homestuck Trolls & Kids Seamless Fabric Pattern by Ladyboots](http://www.spoonflower.com/fabric/3369336-homestuck-trolls-kids-seamless-by-ladyboots) & [Sprite](http://asukaskerian.tumblr.com/image/51809495775) by [Asuka Kureru](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Askerian)

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!  
> Thanks to Yue_ix for cover beta!


End file.
